


Spirit in the Sky

by BlossomingDia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Spirits, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: He was the last person Jaemin expected to see again, but with so much left unsaid, he's never unwelcome.





	Spirit in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I would recommend that when reading this you go listen to Spirit in the Sky by Keiino, as it was the song that inspired this one shot and adds to the mood. Also it slaps.

He ran into the streets, taking in the view of thousands of glowing lights suspended in the air, humming with the energy of unspoken words and waiting for someone to come to them. He paused, staring up at them and seeing nothing but light emanating from their cores as they moved and swayed slightly, some gravitating into the hands of the people who flooded into the streets and stood in awe of their presence.

He saw it then, the cat that moved beside him. It sat next to him and seemed to stare for a moment before turning to Jaemin with unnaturally blue eyes and letting out a gentle meow before beginning to pad away. As if on instinct he followed it, hearing the ebbing call as it padded down the streets turning into an alleyway a little while away.

“Jaemin…. Jaemin…” the wind seemed to whisper as it brushed past him, enticing a shiver. He saw him then, stood a little distance away looking up at the moon with unbridled wonder. The figure turned, radiating a bright green light as his face split into a grin and he called out. 

“Well, its nice to see you again.”

Jaemin could only fall to his knees as he took in his presence and the summer wind tickled past his cheeks as the figure moved forwards and sank to its knees in front of him, lifting a hand to touch Jaemin’s face with an odd warmth. He turned his face into that hand, pressing his cheek into it and pressing kisses into the palm as the tears began to flow down his cheeks. They stayed in that position for a few moments, simply basking in each other’s company before Jaemin pitched forwards and wrapped his arms around the form.

“Renjun” he sobbed “I’ve missed you so much…”

“I know, Jaemin. You left me the seat after all, and with an invitation like that how could I not come back?”

Jaemin pulled back slightly and touched Renjun’s face “I can’t believe you’re back”

“Only for a little while, I have to go when the sun rises because y’know, we die in the sun and I don’t need that again.”

He reeled back, watching as behind them the sun began to creep over the horizon peeling back the darkness and revealing the bright red wound of the dawn. “Renjun I –“ He paused “I have so much that I wanted to say to you”.

“I know” He grinned, “But do you remember when I kept telling you that some things are better left unsaid?”. Jaemin nodded slightly and Renjun smiled at him, pressing a little kiss to his forehead.

“Hey, Renjun?” He asked, watching as he turned his head with an inquisitive noise “What’s it like?”

“I… I suppose its strange. You feel alive, but not really, and you get to see people sometimes. Though you see a lot of other cool stuff too, like aliens, and fairies! Fairies are great at dancing…” he mumbled before they lapsed into silence, watching the sun rising. Renjun turned to him again, taking in the shadow that was cast over Jaemin’s face before surging forwards and pressing a kiss to his lips and leaning back, looking like a shadow against the light of the sun. “Don’t worry about it, Jaemin. There’s nothing to worry about, I’m always close to you.”

-

His eyes fluttered open and he squinted against the light that filtered through the curtains. They blew gently and a whisper carried.

“Jaemin… Jaemin… I love you too…”

He stared out of the window, feeling an unfamiliar hollowness in his chest as he stared out of the window into the street below and saw two boys walking past him, one taller and one shorter with a plush creature attached to his backpack. As the tears pricked at his eyes and began to fall, he wiped them away in confusion and on the horizon the last specs of green faded into waking day.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have like five million fics in need of updating, but listening to the Eurovision playlist for this year got me pumped as hell and when I heard Spirit in the Sky I had to write this. I don't make the rules. Also, big bonus points if anyone can find what the empty chair and the origin of the orbs might be...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
